Philip J. Fry
|status = Alive |species = Human |age = Chronological: *2040 years old (As of "Bender's Big Score") *200 quindecillion years old (after "The Late Philip J. Fry") Physical: *25-39 (in the series) |planet = Earth |job = Currently: Intergalactic delivery boy Formerly: Pizza delivery boy, emperor, pope, slave, cryogenics administrator, captain, first-mate, animal trainer, holophone player, holophone composer, police officer, soldier As Lars: Head tank feeder |relatives = Family Tree Wife: Turanga Leela (see the Relationships section for details on Leela as his wife) Step-Children : Kif Kroker's offspring Current Son: Yancy Fry Sr. Father: Yancy Fry Sr. Mother: Mrs. Fry Brother: Yancy Fry Paternal GrandMother/ Later Baby Momma: Mildred Fry Paternal Grandfather: Enos Fry later himself Maternal Grandfather: Mr. Gleisner Maternal Grandmother: Mrs.Gleisner Nephew: Philip J. Fry II |appearance = Space Pilot 3000 |voiced by = Billy West Iván Muelas (Spain)}} Philip J. Fry I, or simply just Fry, (born August 14, 1974) was a native to the 20th century who was cryogenically frozen seconds into the year 2000, having fallen in just as 1999 ended. He was revived in 2999 and subsequently became a Delivery boy for the Planet Express Company. He is the protagonist of Futurama. Personality Philip I is generally very lazy at work, spending most of his time in the office sitting on the couch: watching TV and drinking Slurm. This laziness has caused him to miss at least one delivery mission. He is often immature, which causes him to get into tight spots, usually forcing Turanga Leela to rescue him. Despite this, he is a good, sensitive and sentimental man who loves his friends and will usually go to any lengths to save them. Abilities Philip I is "special". He is immune to all psychic forms of attack, such as from Brain Slugs as well as the Brainspawn. Usually, this is passed off as a 'Fry is stupid' joke, but it is actually because he lacks the Delta Brainwave. This is because he is his own grandfather, meaning his very existence is a space-time anomaly. If this was a genetic defect, Yancy Fry, Sr., Yancy Fry, Jr., Philip J. Fry II, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Cubert J. Farnsworth, and Igner (and many unnamed others) should have inherited this immunity, but it was caused because Philip I is his own grandfather and with the exception of Yancy Sr. are not directly their own ancestors: they are Philip I's double-ancestors. This means that while they are all anomalies, their existence is not additionally cyclical like Philip I's. Since The Late Philip J. Fry, Philip I is now even more of an anomaly than before: initially his existence in the universe was cyclical, but now he is also living in a universe he was not even born into. It is unknown how this may manifest in the future, but this means that as a time-travelling out-of-universe observer, he should theoretically no longer be subject to alterations in the current universe's Time Stream because of further time travel. Since they travelled with him in The Late Philip J. Fry, Bender Bending Rodríguez and Professor Farnsworth are also out-of-universe observers. Life in the 20th and 21st century Philip J. Fry I was born on August 9, 1975Futurama Timeline at Everything2 in Brooklyn, New York to Yancy Fry, Sr. and his mother, née Gleisner. These surnames imply English and German ancestry. He was named Philip after the Philip's head screwdriver. When he was young, he dreamed of being an astronaut, but due to motion sickness and the fact nobody liked spending a week with him, his dream was never fulfilled. He would often play Basketball with his older brother Yancy Fry, Jr. as well as participate in break-dancing competitions.The Luck of the Fryish When he was in high school, he drank nearly a hundred cans of cola per week, resulting in three heart attacks.Fry & the Slurm Factory He also loved playing video games as he played them every day except the day that his eyes bled.Anthology of Interest II He attended and subsequently dropped out of Coney Island Community College, which in the standards of 31st Century education, made him the equivalent of a high school drop out.Mars University Before being frozen, Philip I worked as a delivery boy at Panucci's Pizza in Manhattan. During this time, he delivered pizza to Fox Network and subsequently spilled beer on the control console, knocking Fox off the air.When Aliens Attack He also discovered his pet dog, Seymour Asses when someone prank called the pizzeria as Seymour Asses. Seymour and Philip I would become very close and would often sing/bark “Walking on Sunshine” together.Jurassic Bark On December 31st, 1999, Philip I was sent out to deliver a pizza to an I.C. Weiner, an alias that Nibbler made up, at Applied Cryogenics located in Times Square. En route, he discovered his girlfriend Michelle Jenkins was cheating on him. When Philip I discovered that the pizza delivery was a result of a prank phone call, his mood worsened. When New Year's arrived at midnight, he toasted to “another lousy millennium,” only for him to lose his balance on his chair and fall backward into an open Cryogenic tube and was frozen for 1000 years.Space Pilot 3000 Originally, Nibbler caused Philip I to lose his balance by blowing on his chair. However, while trying to defeat the Brainspawn, Philip I was trapped in the Infosphere with the Brainspawn due to his Scooty-Puff, Jr. falling apart and he travelled back in time to December 31, 1999 to confront Nibbler. Nibbler made Philip I realize that if there was one thing in the future worth saving, it was Leela, thus Philip I blew on the chair himself, causing his past self to fall into the cryogenic tube.The Why of Fry While the police offered to search for Philip I, his parents decided it would be a waste of taxpayer money.Jurassic Bark In Bender's Big Score, Philip I travelled back in time to the year 1999 twice and created two copies of himself. The first copy had accidentally fallen into the same cryogenic tube he was frozen in and the second copy remained in the year 2000. It was revealed that if Philip I had stayed in the 21st century, he would have gotten a job at an aquarium. After he was attacked by Bender, he found out that his characteristics (mainly his hair and voice) were different, so the clone Philip J. Fry I called himself Lars Fillmore. He, unfortunately, was killed when the Bender duplicate exploded on December 31, 3007. The current and only remaining copy of Philip I at this point was unfrozen from his chamber in the 31st century after being frozen for the second time, chronologically aging his preserved body yet another 1000 years. Life in the 30th and 31st century .]] Fry awoke on December 31, 2999. After a few minutes, he realized that he was in the future and was subsequently greeted by Terry, who exclaimed: “Welcome to the World of Tomorrow!”. Fry then met Leela, who informed him that he would be assigned the career of delivery boy and that he has one living relative, his great, great, great .... great nephew, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. Before Leela was able to implant the delivery boy career chip into Fry's hand, however, he ran away and met a Robot named Bender. Fry then mistook a suicide booth for a phone booth, but he and Bender escaped death (to Bender's somewhat disappointment). Eventually, Fry found Professor Farnsworth and became a delivery boy for the Planet Express Delivery Company. Fry had wanted a robot as a best friend since he was six years old, so when he defrosted in the 31st century, he was excited to meet Bender. When they first met, he thought Bender was some "Cheesy New Year's Costume". Bender was his first friend in the 31st century - they became close friends and eventually, after the crew kicked Fry out of the Planet Express building, they lived together in Robot Arms Apts.I, Roommate His career at Planet Express has been nothing short of eventful: During his employment, Fry has rediscovered the original Moon landing site,The Series Has Landed discovered he was rich and then subsequently got scammed out of it by Mom and her sons,A Fishful of Dollars become Emperor of the Planet Tri-Sol after drinking their current emperor (but later got chased off the throne),My Three Suns saved Earth from a Giant Garbage Ball by re-introducing the concept of making trash to 31st-century society,A Big Piece of Garbage enrolled and dropped out of Mars University, discovered the secret ingredient of Slurm with his coworkers,Fry & the Slurm Factory prevented Leela from marrying Alcazar (an alien posing as the only other remaining member of the Cyclops race),A Bicyclops Built for Two aided in the discovery of the Lost City of Atlanta,The Deep South become infested by Worms that made him intelligent, physically fit, as well as able to play the holophoner,Parasites Lost saved Earth and then the universe from the Brainspawn due to him lacking the delta brainwave, saved the Planet Express crew from Roberto whilst believing he was a robot,Insane in the Mainframe gotten married to and subsequently divorced from Leela,Time Keeps on Slippin' become his own grandfather (the reason he lacks a delta brainwave),Roswell that Ends Well helped in discovering Leela's parents, Turanga Munda and Turanga Morris, as well as the fact that Leela is a mutant (and not an alien as previously believed),Leela's Homeworld become a superhero,Less than Hero discovered his old dog fossilized at a natural history museum exhibit of a twentieth-century pizzeria, and written and performed an opera by playing a holophoner while he possessed the Robot Devil's hands.The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings Becoming His Own Grandfather The Planet Express crew had gone to observe a supernova up close. While the crew prepared for the event, Fry went to make popcorn. He ignores the warning label on the aluminum popcorn pan saying not to cook in a microwave, which he does. The microwave emitted radiation that collided with the wave from the supernova, causing the Planet Express crew to travel back in time to 1947. After Bender breaks apart, Zoidberg was captured by the U.S. military while picking pieces of his torso. Philip I and Bender's head attempt to infiltrate Roswell, with the former disguised as a soldier. He runs into his grandfather, Enos Fry, engaged to Mildred. Acting on Hubert's warning, Philip I did his best to make sure that his grandfather was not killed- otherwise he in turn would cease to exist. However, he became paranoid in his attempts to protect Enos, driving and locking him in a house in the middle of nowhere - a house that was, unbeknownst to Philip I - within range of a nuclear testing ground. Needless to say, Enos was killed in the resulting explosion, but for some reason, Philip I was still existing. He then returned to comfort his soon-to-be grandmother, who began to make sexual advances on him, which made him uncomfortable. He then reasoned with himself that because he still exists, Mildred couldn't be his grandmother and had sex with her. The next day, Professor Farnsworth, Leela and Bender knocked on the window, informing Philip I that because of his actions, he himself became his own grandfather: Philip I realized what he had done and freaked out. Because of the paradox, the Planet Express crew decided that they should get back to their own time, regardless of what it would do to change history. They stormed Roswell, rescuing Zoidberg during an autopsy, Bender's reconstructed body and stealing a microwave satellite dish to return to the future. It was later explained by the Nibblonians that as a result of Philip I becoming his own grandfather, a genetic abnormality caused him to lack the delta brainwave, rendering him immune to the Brainspawn and telepathy in general. Age Philip I was biologically 25 at the start of the series but is chronologically 1,025 or 1,026 in the year 3000. In Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles, he is around 29 before an accident occurs and he is regressed to the age of 14 but after he is re-aged to adult it is presumed he is his original age though it is speculated he is less than 30 since the Professor didn't use the age detector on them. By time of Bender's Big Score, Philip I is biologically 33 years old and chronologically 1032 but after travelling back in time and freezing himself again for another 1007.95 years he is about 2040. By the time of Into the Wild Green Yonder, Philip I is 35 years old and chronologically around 2042 years old, seeing as "Into the Wild Green Yonder" takes place in 3009. As of the seven season, he is 200 quindecillion years old after "The Late Philip J. Fry" fast forwarding through time and seeing the creation of the universe twice. Death Between Into The Wild Green Yonder and Rebirth, Fry died and Leela replaced him with a look-alike robot. Then, it short-circuited, putting her into a coma. Fry came back to life after his hair and some skin that was left in the machine rebirthed him. Fry also killed his alternate-universe self after traveling so far forward in a time machine that he arrived in a new universe that was 10 feet lower than the previous universe, crushing the alternate-universe Bender, Fry and the Professor. Relationships Michelle Jenkins Philip I has had several relationships throughout the years. Before being frozen for 1000 years, he was dating Michelle Jenkins. However, he discovered that she was cheating on him on New Year's Eve while delivering a pizza to Applied Cryogenics ordered by Nibbler under the name “I.C. Weiner”. While working at Applied Cryogenics (due to Leela mixing up their old career chips), he discovers Michelle frozen in one of the cryogenic tubes. Once she is unfrozen, they briefly rekindle their relationship, but after Philip I realizes how bossy she really is, he decides to leave her. Later in the episode, Philip I somehow still believes they are still dating, but Michelle later leaves him for Pauly Shore.The Cryonic Woman Umbriel When the Planet Express ship was dragged to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, Fry embarked on a short relationship with a mermaid named Umbriel. Fry had planned to stay underneath the waves with his new-found love, but cut the relationship off after discovering that he was unable to have sex with her because of her anatomy. Morgan Proctor While Hermes was on forced paid leave, Fry had a secret affair with his temporary replacement, Morgan Proctor, due to her fetish for messy men. She informed Fry that no one could know about them and she'd deny any mention of it. Fry and Morgan's affair ended when Bender caught them in the act.How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back Liubot In order to fulfill his fantasy of dating a celebrity, Fry downloads a copy of Lucy Liu onto a blank robot, creating a Lucy Liu robot and enters in a robosexual relationship with her, despite his coworkers' objections. Leela, Bender, and Zoidberg found out that the website Fry had used to download the Lucy Liubot, Nappster, was actually kidknapping heads and using their images to create robots like Lucy Liu. Fry was eventually convinced by the real Lucy Liu's head to blank his Lucy Liubot by telling him that downloading her image was stealing. After Fry blanked the robot, he attempted to get to know the real Lucy Liu, but was not able to when Bender told him that he and Lucy Liu were so called "in love".I Dated a Robot Mildred Fry Philip I was sent back in time to 1947 where he met his grandfather and his grandmother Mildred. After Philip I accidentally killed his own grandfather, or who he thought was his grandfather, by locking him in a cabin located on an atomic bomb test site that was subsequently blown to pieces during one such test. He consoled his grief stricken would be grandmother who soon came onto him leading to the two of them having sexual relations. Due to these happenings, Philip I realized that now he is the father of his own father and has become his own grandfather which left him screaming uncontrollably after processing this knowledge. However, as the crew returned to the future, Mildred was left alone to raise Philip I's father, Yancy Sr. As strange as it may sound, when Nibble mentioned the affair; Philip I seems to be very proud of doing "the nasty in the pasty" but other times he has a different reaction as when the professor mentions the benefits the Forwards Time Machine has to offer such as stopping oneself from sleeping with his own grandmother and Philip I stating that he wouldn't do that again. Amy Wong Fry and Amy had a fake relationship in order to prevent Amy's parents from setting her up with a random guy.A Flight to Remember After their car runs out of gas on Mercury, Fry and Amy pursue a real relationship, but Fry decided to end it when he was under the ill-conceived assumption that Amy wouldn't leave him alone. After telling her this on their way for a picnic with Zoidberg tagging along, the car crashed, making Fry being the only one hurt and having Zoidberg attach his head to Amy's shoulder, even after their break-up. Later in the episode, Fry was able to get his own body back.Put Your Head on My Shoulder Turanga Leela Philip I's true love has always remained Leela, despite the fact that she repeatedly rejects him by making up excuses. He is able to express his love and affection for her in many ways, helping her to grow to love him, leading to two marriages. The first resulted in a divorce, which Fry did not know why it had happened due to time jumps. ("Time Keeps on Slippin'") (They also technically almost married in "Bender's big score" because Lars was a time paradox duplicate of Philip I.)The second was annulled when the Time Button was repaired and the Professor returned the three of them to a point before he invented it. ("Meanwhile") Since the people who have operated the Time Button are not affected by the jumps in time, Fry and Leela may have retained their romantic feelings towards each other even after returning to the past and possibly still got married. Family Tree Mr. Gleisner──┬──Mrs. Gleisner ┌────────────┬──Mildred │ │ │ Mrs. Fry───────────┬────────────Yancy Fry, Sr. │ │ ┌────────┴───────────────────────────────┐ (?)┬David Farnsworth │ │ │ │ 'Philip J. Fry I │ Yancy Fry, Jr.──┬──Unknown (Many generations) │ │ │ │ └───────────┘ Philip J. Fry II──┬──Njörd(?) │ │ │ │ │ │ │ └───────┬───────┘ Ned Farnsworth────┬────Velma Farnsworth │ ┌───┴───┐ (?)Wernstrom────┬────Mom─────────┬─────────Hubert J. Farnsworth Floyd Farnsworth │ │ │ │ │ │ ┌───┴───┐ Igner Cubert J. Farnsworth │ │ Walt Larry? Trivia *Philip J. Fry I is actually named after Phil Hartman, who died before Futurama was picked up by FOX: he was the original voice for Zapp Brannigan. *Due to having become his own grandfather, Philip I possesses no Delta Brain Wave: making him immune to psychic attack and making his mind unreadable. *Despite being the least mature of the Planet Express Crew, he is one of three oldest members(chronologically) alongside Bender and the Professor. *Philip I sleeps in his underwear. *Philip I was born during this baseball game between the New York Mets and the Los Angeles Dodgers, on August 14, 1974. The script states his birthday is actually August 9, 1974 (oddly, this is the date Richard M. Nixon resigned as President of the United States). Ironically enough, 1974 was the year Homer and Marge from Matt's other series the Simpsons, met. Also, one of the episodes took place in 1947, which is 1974, only with the 4 and 7 swapped. *Philip I may have a form of synesthesia, a neurological disorder wherein the sufferer mixes up sensory input. This can be seen in The Why of Fry ("Did everything just taste purple for a second?") as well as Roswell that Ends Well ("Hey, what smells like blue?"). The form is more likely to be the rare ''lexical ''form, where different phenomenon may cause 'color, smell, sound, or taste sensations' like the quotes above. *Philip I states he cannot swim on at least two occasions: Fry & the Slurm Factory and The Sting. *Philip I's middle initial is the same as several of Matt Groening's other creations, Abraham J. Simpson, Homer J. Simpson, Bartholomew J. Simpson. It is currently unknown what Philip I's middle name is, although in ''Bender's Big Score, a New York City telephone directory from the time Philip I lived there lists a Philip Joshua Fry alongside a few other Philip Frys. Bender tracks Philip I down using one of the listings shown, but which one is not known. *He has no problem interacting with robots or aliens. *His time paradox duplicate Lars Fillmore may have worked at a casino Bender's Big Score. *Mostly due to the events of Bender's Big Score, there is virtually no timeline in which Philip I is not killed by Bender at least once. *He is notable for being the only person besides the Professor Farnsworth to treat Zoidberg decently. **It is stated in Bender's Big Score that Philip I is the only one who never struck Zoidberg. *It seems Philip I has heart problems, In Fry & the Slurm Factory, he told Leela how he use to drink 20 cokes a day until his third heart attack. In Ghost in the Machine, Philip I receives a heart attack from being scared by Bender and in "Fry Am the Egg Man", he comes close to a heart attack after eating fast food. But he takes a pez and his heart attack stops. *It would seem Philip I's favorite song would be "Walking on Sunshine", which he normally sings, out of tune albeit, but nonetheless, Zoidberg even mentioned it, saying "where's Fry, what with the walking on sunshine" (note, this is not a direct quote, but rather a paraphrased version) * Philip I along with John A. Zoidberg,Turanga Leela, are commonly referred by their surname Gallery Fry Looking Squint.jpg| Philip I's "Not sure if" stare. (A very popular meme on the Internet) Fry.png Frycon.png GL - Frys.png Leelafry-1.png File:FryLeelaBender.png Fryonthemoon.png SpanishFry.jpg| Philip I without a nose. Fryhead.png Philip J. Fry DIES!! 3.jpg Philip J. Fry DIES!! 1.jpg Philip J. Fry DIES!! 2.jpg Teenage Fry and Leela.jpg|Teenage Philip I and Leela alien.png|Jrrr and Philip I. References es:Philip J. Fry I Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Hal Institute attendee Category:Politicians Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Military Category:Fry family Category:Heroes Category:Males